bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JCgamer18/Xenon 6 stars and OE evolution concepts
6 star concept Lord Knight Sancus Xenon LS: Xenon's Acceptance 50% boost to atk of light and dark units, 20% hp and 20% mitigation after 7500 damage BB: Soul rupture 12 hit combo dark atk on all enemies, boost to atk (110%) and boost to spark dmg by 60% SBB: Soul Burn 16 hit dark combo atk on all enemies, boost to atk(120%), boost spark dmg by 75%, 30% chance of spark vulnerability(25%) and 20% boost to atk based on def Lore: coming to terms with his new form Xenon decided to protect Estia in hopes that someone with more power than he can destroy the powers that bind them both. He had almost lost faith until a mysterious figure from another land freed them from their curse. OE evolution concept Shadow Disciple Xenon LS: True potential 150 boost to atk of light and dark units, 50% hp boost, 20% mitigation after 7500 dmg, 100% boost to spark and small chance to do AoE normal atk(20%) ES: Reincarnation add spark critical to bb and sbb for 3 turns and boost bb atk of bb,sbb and ubb by 100% to self BB: Shining Eruption 15 hit dark AoE(340%) atk on all enemies boost to atk(140%), spark dmg (80%), 30% chance of spark vulnerability(30%) SBB: Xenon Reborn 24 hit dark and light AoE(600%) atk on all enemies boost to atk(160%), spark dmg (110%), 30% chance of spark vulnerability(40%), boost atk based on def (70%) and fills bb gauge to max UBB: Disciples Crush 20 hit combo on all enemies(1000%) and 10 hit massive AoE on a single enemy(1700%), boosts bb gauge massively for 3 turns(70bc), boost to atk (300%), elemental weakness dmg massively increased (300%), massive increase to hp for duration of the battle SP skills 10 points boost to atk and hp boost to def and rec 20 points 20% bc fill rate increase on self 30 nullify elemental weakness damage 40 add ignore def for 3 turns on bb and sbb add light and dark elements for 3 turns on bb and sbb 50% adds status ailments when atked buff for 3 turns on bb and sbb 60 Add angel idol buff when below 20% to ES Lore: What if Estia went in and Xenon decided to stay outside and guard her. Xenon could not get in and stayed by the tower not knowing her fate for 5 years until a certain god showed up and saw this knight guarding a tower. He convinced the knight to become his disciple by telling him that he could free her from the towers spell. When she came out, she was a monster and she begged him to end her life and he ended her life. This decision would have a deep affect on him. After gaining disciplehood and proving his loyalty to this god, he was gifted an armor created from the darkness in his heart created from that incident and by putting that armor on signified the death of the knight Sir Sancus Xenon and the birth of the Shadow Disciple Xenon. Category:Blog posts